


夜雨寄北

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Summary: 夜雨寄北





	夜雨寄北

季琼宇正背着身理东西，行李箱被打开了横在地上，他半蹲着，手上抓着周寄北的衣服。周寄北的声音嘶哑，还透着扭曲的兴奋，但又因此而略显低沉，以至于季琼宇刚开始并没有听清他在说什么。

他仍旧在理衣服，周寄北的衣服被他一件件拿了出来，他一一放到一旁，并没有注意到身后有人正在接近。

轮椅在双手的推动下缓缓向前，车轮悄然无息地压过厚重的地毯，除了连带着被卷起的些许毛，什么都感觉不到。

周寄北觉得喉咙很干，他忍不住又咽了咽口水，抓着轮椅的手都放不下来。他的掌心热出了汗，升了温，却还是觉得空虚。

“贝贝，等下我们去楼下吃.....”季琼宇边说边回过了头，剩下半句话被堵在了喉咙口，进退不得。

周寄北眼底晦暗，浪潮已掀至顶点。他伸出舌头舔了舔唇，附身凑近季琼宇，目光就像鹰爪直取其心。

“季叔叔，我好热。”

情/欲像绸缎，以柔克刚，将人的肉身锁紧，以此祭奠被压抑的情感。

季琼宇心脏漏跳一拍，眼睛慌乱地眨了眨，他低头瞥了眼行李箱，接着急忙去翻，翻出一件又扔掉一件，周寄北目不转睛地锁着季琼宇，他忽而抬手伸出食指放到嘴边，他微微张嘴舔/舐，他滋出声响，眼睛停在季琼宇脸上，片刻不移。

“.....嘶！”季琼宇猛地站了起来，仓皇中撞到了桌角，他吃痛忍不住倒吸了口气。周寄北眼疾手快拉住了他的手腕，季琼宇重心不稳，他下意识地向周寄北靠去，企图借他的力站稳。

“.....”一拽一扯间，季琼宇又重新稳住了身体。周寄北使劲拉住了他，才让他没有摔倒。可同样地，周寄北在过程中使了心机，他把控住了方向，以至于季琼宇站在他面前，且站在他两/腿之间。

周寄北穿一条牛仔裤，牛仔面料硬，贴在季琼宇的西裤上，有些突兀。周寄北垂眼，忽而感慨——爱能让人生来死去。

下一刻，世界天旋地转。一切发生地太快，又好像是慢镜头在不断回放过往。身体太真实，触感太生动。

“.....周寄北！”季琼宇惊叫一声，那三个字咬牙切齿至极，似乎恨极了他。周寄北捂住季琼宇的嘴，一手以极快的速度解开季琼宇裤扣，深黑色的内裤一览无遗。周寄北不假思索地低头就舔。

季琼宇惊恐地瞪大了眼，周寄北捂住他的嘴，并以他无法摆脱之力扣住了他的腰，他的嘴唇冰冷却灵活，他隔着内裤用口水从顶端浸润，，舌尖像灵活扭曲的蛇，他扫得快而急，快感刚起又覆灭。

“周！.....”季琼宇拼命推拒着周寄北的脑袋，却无法推动。他抬起手对准周寄北的脸就扇，周寄北没躲，嘴下更是没停，他的左脸立刻红了一片，他的眼睫因此颤栗，却不退缩。

周寄北顺势一把扯下季琼宇的内裤，某物再不可蔽体，周寄北瞪大了眼睛，近乎是虔诚般地张口就含。

他根本没有经验，更没有技巧可言。舔舐全靠本能，他的脸因被填满而鼓起，也因季琼宇的愤怒而红。

季琼宇仰头发出痛苦的喟叹，他抓住周寄北的头皮不遗余力地往后撤，下体传来的快感叫他害怕，而为他口交的人更是叫他几欲昏厥。

“啊！”这声惨叫是周寄北发出的。季琼宇的手在案桌上慌乱地摸索，好不容易抓着一个相框，他想都不想，对准周寄北的脸就抡了上去。周寄北没想到季琼宇会对他出手，疼痛让他本能地松了松口，可手上的力他没敢松。他仍旧攥着，就连十指都泛了白。

“周寄北，我杀了你！”季琼宇刚要趁着空档转身，周寄北从后按住他的背，同时以轮椅的车轮堵住季琼宇的路。季琼宇因此跌倒，落于周寄北的怀中。

“好啊。我等下给你刀。你要剁我的左腿也好，双臂也好，我都给你。”周寄北伸出舌头舔弄着季琼宇的耳后，同时左手向下探去，他伸出一指伸入后穴，季琼宇浑身紧绷，全身都在抗拒，后穴更是干燥，难以进入。

周寄北耐心十足，他强行掰过季琼宇的下巴同他舌吻，两舌交缠，口水都滴了下来，季琼宇拼命去咬周寄北，周寄北吃痛，嘴唇很快就破了。

周寄北早就硬了。他解开自己，扶住季琼宇准备硬来。而季琼宇似乎是怒火攻心，轮椅太小，周寄北又锁住了踏脚板，以至于季琼宇没法站起来，因此也没法躲避。

“......”进入的那一刹那，周寄北哭了。他的呜咽积攒了多年，终于得以释放。后穴包裹住的温暖，是他梦寐以求许久。

就算季琼宇现在掐着他的脖子，盼望他死去。


End file.
